Stargate Terra
by James0416
Summary: Something that came to mind one day: What if the Terran empire met their match? Get out of here, Writer's block! T for language-based safety.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate or Star Trek. They belong to MGM and whoever Star Trek belongs to now. I am not making any money off of this work of fiction. Prolonged exposure to this may cause headaches because of failure to remember canon on my part. Talk to a doctor if you are- Wait, sorry, started to drift into the wrong disclaimer there. Gotta go turn down the TV before I start writing.

* * *

2350 AD, Universe 187-23D, Orbit over Kazon, Kalaxis(Talaxian Occupation Era)  
"Captain's Log, stardate 27841. Met with the Talaxian Defense Fleet. We believe that we will be able to convince them to let us pass through their space, but I am not certain. Ambassador Nelix most certainly distrusts us, so that is a step in the wrong direction. Even if the size of their space wasn't comparable to that of the Empire of the end of Admiral Archer's time, we would not be able to fight our way through their space. This is because we finally got our Agony Booths removed and scrapped. Unfortunately, almost all of the wiring, and several power conduits, for combat systems were wired through the agony booths. Chief Engineer Torres is working on re-wiring and re-energizing the disabled systems. This will, however, take approximately three Sol weeks. With any luck, the Talaxians will allow us to pass through their space peacefully."  
"End recording." Captain Janeway exited her ready room and onto the bridge.  
"Janeway, Remind me again why you couldn't just have flown around Talaxian space?" Neelix was, again, on the bridge.  
"Ambassador, why are you here?"  
"You know very well that TDF protocall requires a TDF Agent on the bridge of all non-Talaxian ships in Talax-"  
"-ian space while those ships are there. Yes, you have told me that multiple times. And, as I said before as well, and as I am certain that you know, Talaxian Space is surrounded by an energized cloud that we cannot fly through. Now, you also have seen scans of our ship, and know that we could not possibly harm a solar sailboat without damaging ourselves beyond repair. So, please GET OFF OF MY BRIDGE!" Janeway was, understandably, quite angry at the Talaxian, who believed that he deserved to be on this bridge, even though he was one of the most annoying things on the ship. However, he seemed to be somewhat afraid of the Captain, so he complied, though cursing in Talaxian.

* * *

2015, Universe 187-25D, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, USA, Earth, Sol

"Hey, Daniel!" General Jack O'Neill was quite happy today. He got to get out of his stuffy office and see the launching of the new ship!  
"Jack! How are you doing?" Daniel, likewise, was quite excited. He got to actually go with the new ship, at least on the shakedown cruise, as did all 3 other members of SG-1  
"Pretty good. You?"  
"Pretty good. So, what's new from DC?" They kept up the small talk for the next couple of minutes as they walked through the hallways of the base towards the gateroom. Teal'C and Carter were waiting there for them, near the gate.  
"Sir! How are you doing?" Carter asked as she walked up to shake O'Neill's hand.  
"Pretty Good. And y-" Jack started to ask, but was interrupted by Walter.  
"Sir, I hate to interrupt a happy moment like this, but the launch is soon. If we don't dial soon, you'll miss the chance to see the ship before it's shakedown cruise. Dialing EX-307 Hyperion. "  
As Walter dialed the gate, locking to the up to the 8th chevron (the Hyperion was only one system over, so the only real reason to test the 9-chevron unique address was just to test it again.), everyone stepped back.  
"9th Chevron, Locked."  
WOOSH went the gate, before quickly settling down into the familiar pool-like surface.  
One by one, they stepped through.

* * *

So there we go, the first chapter of Stargate Terra. I will update this one a reasonable amount if the writer's block doesn't steal my muse again, and I will update the other two when that !#^% writer's block returns the muse for those.

Anyways, the Universe classification system does in fact have order. For example: universe 187-23A would be the canon Star Trek PrimeVerse. -23B would be the canon MirrorVerse, and -23C and -23D are the versions of the first 2 for my fic. Universe 187-25 is a bit odder, with -25A being the Stargate PrimeVerse, -25B being the Animorphs PrimeVerse(It'll come up again, I think...) -25C being the Liam's Arc FicVerse(Liam's Arc stories are written by Seraphin2011. If you haven't read them yet, go read them. He's an excellent writer.), and -25D being the fic PrimeVerse for this fic.


End file.
